Far Away From You
by Smart Kira
Summary: This story is when Jack Darby is now a Autobot living on planet cybertron with his girlfriend Arcee. Jack has to leave to go on a mission with the other Autobots. This is some thing I made up so don't give me very bad reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a story I made up. I made Jack Darby become an Autobot and he is now living on planet Cybertron along with the other Autobots who are still at war with the Deceptions. Jack is also living on planet Cybertron with his girlfriend Arcee.

Romance Arcee X Jack D.

Far Away From You

Chapter 1

Along ago in the universe there was a planet called planet cybertron, the Autobots and Deceptions are still at war. But while this was going on two autobots were enjoying sometime together, Arcee and Jack that's who. Arcee currently had her head and arm over her boyfriend Jack's chassis, who was watching her sleep. When Arcee awoke she said "Are you going to do that all day" she asked Jack. What are you talking about? Jack asked her. Oh you know what I mean, Arcee told him watching me sleep. But I like to missy said Jack. Hey don't call me that Arcee said as she pouted. Jack gave her a long deep kiss, and asked her am I forgiven. I hate it when you do that, she said to Jack as he got up and rolled his eyes. After Arcee saw that she tackled him back down on to their bed, and kissed him deeply and longingly. That gave Jack an opportunity to ask his girlfriend Arcee a question. He asked her what would you do two weeks without me, Arcee? What do you mean Jack? Arcee asked with a question of her own. I mean if I was to go on a mission with Optimus and the other Autobots for two weeks, without you that is. You wouldn't do that would you Arcee asked almost close to tears, Jack held her in his lap. He told her he wouldn't unless it was an absolute emergency, good said Arcee satisfied with his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

But one day that day came, Optimus called Jack over. When he came over to Optimus he asked him "What do you need, Optimus?" Jack asked. "Jack", Optimus stated, "I need you and the other autobots, to go check out some energon that was supposedly found." "Oh" said Jack. "Is there a problem, Jack?" Optimus asked. Well you see Optimus, I promised Arcee, I wouldn't leave her unless it was an absolute emergency. "Well this is an emergency, Jack" said Optimus. "Alright" sighed Jack when do I leave two weeks from today. I guess I have to go and tell Arcee Jack said quietly. "Yes you do" said Optimus. With that Optimus left the room, leaving Jack there all by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Far Away From You Chapter 3

Arcee was getting worried about her boyfriend Jack. She heard the door open, and Jack walked in. "Jack" Arcee yelled and ran into his arms. "Where were you?, Jack" Arcee asked him while looking at him in his face. "Arcee, I have something to tell you" Jack said with some difficulty. What Arcee said still worried. "I have to go with the other autobots and Optimus to check out some supposedly discovered energon. I also leave two weeks from today," Jack said all at once. Arcee looked at Jack and cried. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her. Jack soothed Arcee down, and told her he'd come back to her. But what happens if you don't come back, just like Tailgate and Cliffjumper. That won't happen I promise Arcee, and that is a promise I intend to keep Jack told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Far Away From You Chapter 4

A few weeks later Jack was gone, on the mission for energon. Arcee was worried about Jack, she knew he was in good hands because of Optimus and the other autobots. But she still couldn't help but worry. She then remembered what Jack said to her before he left. He said "I won't die like Tailgate and Cliffjumper I'll come back to you." As Arcee thought about it, it made her cry.


	5. Chapter 6

Far Away From You Chapter 6

"JACK!" screamed Arcee,as she bolted up out of bed. While her tears soaked Jack's pillow as his pillow was clutched to her chest. After Arcee calmed down, she said it was all just a dream. She knew in her heart that her Jack was still alive. Just like in her dream Jack was fighting Megatron, but unlike in Arcee's dream Jack was dodging Megatron's blasting shots. As he was dodging Megatron's shots, he panted I have to get home to my girl Arcee in one piece or she'll be the one to kill me.


	6. Chapter 5

Far Away From You Chapter 5

Yes, Jack and the other autobots did find energon. Unfortunately so did the Deceptions. Jack said to himself as the fight went on between the Autobots and Deceptions was going on. "I promised Arcee I would come back alive." Just as he said that Jack got shot in the back by Megatron's blaster. As Jack fell to the ground he breath out his last breath as he said "I'm sorry Arcee,forgive me." just as Jack closed his optics.


	7. Chapter 7

Far Away Fom You Chapter 7

After an intense battle between the Autobots and Deceptions. The Deceptions left with nothing, while the Autobots collected all the energon. Jack thought to himself, he said "I'm finally going home, going home to Arcee." Optimus Prime broke Jack out of his daydream state to announce "Men we are finally going back home to Cybertron." "Yeah" Bulkhead said, as Bumblebee beeped excitedly. Bulkhead noticed that Jack was thinking of something or a certain someone. Thinking about Arcee Jack Bulkhead asked him. Jack could do nothing but blush. "Yeah" I guess Iam, well then Bulkhead said let's get you home.


	8. Chapter 8

Far Away From You Chapter 8

Arcee couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. She kept telling herself that it was just a dream. But in her heart she knew that Jack was alright, after all he said he would come back to her. He also promised he wouldn't end up like Tailgate and Cliffjumper. That's why she was out taking a walk, matter of factly a long walk. Meanwhile Optimus contacted Ratchet to open up the warp gate, as Arcee continued walking and thinking to herself she just happened to look up into the starry sky on Cybertron. She saw the energon gate open up, and the Autobot ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Far Away From You Chapter 9

Jack, Arcee thought please be alright. As she raced to the Autobot base as fast as she could. In the distant she could see the Autobot ship was about to touch down. As soon as the ship touched down Optimus got off to talk to Ratchet about the mission. The other Autobots were just glad to be home alive and well. Jack was the last to get off, sure he was happy to be home. But as he looked around, he didn't see the one person he really wanted to see and that was his girlfriend Arcee.


	10. Chapter 10

Far Away From You Chapter 10

Heart broken, Jack transformed and drove home, the home he shared with his girlfriend Arcee. But just as Arcee got to the base Jack was already gone. Bulkhead saw Arcee, and told her that Jack seemed sad when she wasn't there to meet him. Arcee then transformed quickly and sped off. "Where are you going Arcee," Bulkhead yelled after her. "To catch up with Jack" she replied as she sped off towards the home she shared with her boyfriend Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

Far Away From You Chapter 11

Jack arrived home he went into his and Arcee's bedroom. He sat on the edge of their bed, with his back to the door. Jack put his head in his hands and mumbled "I wonder why Arcee wasn't there maybe she forgot" he thought. As he said that the doors opened and Arcee walked in and over heard him. Arcee smirked to herself and crossed her arms across her chassis, and said "Oh really Jack."


	12. Chapter 12

Far Away From You Chapter 12

"Arcee!", Jack said as he was to shocked to say anything else. After he regained his voice, he asked her did you hear everything I just said. She nodded, and said "Jack did you honestly think I forgot about you." Jack didn't even say anything he just nodded. "Oh Jack", Arcee said I cried for you every night." But last night I had a bad dream, Jack asked her what it about. Arcee looked at him and said it was when Megatron shot you and you didn't make it, she then burst into tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Far Away From You Chapter 13

Jack felt his spark ache, why because he didn't like to see Arcee cry. It made him feel bad, Jack wrapped his strong arms around Arcee's waist, and pulled her into his lap while she was still crying. He told her in a soothing voice, Arcee Iam still here Megatron didn't get me, I didn't end up like Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I promised you didn't I, yes Arcee said through her crying. But there is one thing I don't like, Arcee lifted her head off of Jack's shoulder and say "What" curiously, Jack smiled and said "I don't like it when my favorite girl is crying, plus it also makes me feel bad." Arcee smiled as he said that. But Jack wasn't finished yet, that's when he smiled at Arcee and said "I know how to fix that though" "Oh really Jack," Arcee replied as she raised an eyebrow. "Yes" he said into her ear, the next thing Arcee knew she felt Jack's lips on hers as he kissed her deeply to show her how much he missed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Far Away From You Chapter 14

After Jack ended the kiss, he asked her "Am I forgiven." Arcee shook her head yes before she kissed Jack on his back and deepened the kiss in their bed. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
